Combat Academy
by RozaCourt
Summary: Welcome to Combat Academy, where students can learn either combat or magic combat skills. Where males and females mingle freely until they must be in their dorms at curfew. Where students are encouraged to battle in order to reign as that year's Class, Combat/Magic, or Academy leader. Where strange things begin happening to your classmates. (AU)


**Ok, I'm not going to lie to you. This is more of a test run than a serious fanfic. I just want to see what kind of reaction I could get whenever I post the actual serious story. But please take this just as seriously. **

**I own nothing but my characters.**

Chapter one: Sasuke

"I can't believe they sent us here just to be alone," I grumbled to my older brother as we leaned back on the car. Our assistants are unloading our luggage while we wait for a cart. Or six.

"Look on the bright side," Itachi replied. I looked at him. "Maybe when we graduate from here, you can actually beat me. Note I said _maybe_."

"Welcome to Combat Academy! You two must be the Uchiha brothers," a blond girl said as she approached us, unfortunately cutting off my retort.

"We need six carts," I told her simply.

"Of course you do! I'll make sure that gets taken care of." She clapped twice, and six boys stood at attention behind her. "The Uchihas need carts. Lead their assistants to their dorm room while I give the brothers the academy tour," she ordered without even glancing back at them.

"Yes, ma'am!" All six saluted to her and went to grab carts.

"Follow me please." We followed her into a building. "This is the main building. Here on the first floor, we have all three meals in the cafeteria," she pointed to double doors on the left, "and a state of the art media center." She pointed right.

"What was with the guys saluting to you?" Itachi asked.

"They're part of my squad. The best of each of the twelve classes, six in Combat and six in Magic Combat, are chosen to lead the other nineteen in their class. The best of Combat and Magic Combat each are chosen to lead both categories. And the greatest of all? He or she rules the entire school. Literally."

"How are the leaders chosen?" I asked.

"How else? A battle tournament. Anyone who wishes to become a leader and is actually strong enough to do so signs up for the annual combat competitions. Winners become leaders."

"When and where do we sign up?" we asked together.

"Anytime all of your instructors feel you are ready. You have to get four signatures." That burst our bubbles. "But _you _don't have anything to worry about. The instructors have been waiting on you."

"Nice to know our reputation precedes us," I said smirking.

The rest of the tour was spent listening to the girl (who's name is Ino) talking about the Academy. It ended between the four student dorms.

"One last thing before I leave you two alone. You see those woods over there?" We followed the direction of her finger. "_Never_ go in there at night. _Especially_ on a full moon."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Those who do come out really weird. I hear one of the students is a real vampire, and she holds rituals on full moons."

"Ok, it's official. You people are out of your minds! Let's go." Itachi grabbed my arm, halting my get away.

"Weird how?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't encourage her!"

"Like, really pale and quiet. The Academy leader two years ago became the weakest student here. Over night! He would've dropped out, but…." She glanced around and leaned closer, lowering her voice. "But then he started hanging out with Crystal."

"Who's Crystal?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"Please don't tell me you're telling that _again_."

A group of ten girls walked toward us. The girl in the front had pink hair, green eyes, and an annoyed expression.

"Shut it, Billboard Brow! I was just warning the Uchihas!" Ino snapped.

"You were telling tall tales," a girl said.

"Silence! I said speak only when you are told to!" The other nine girls stood rigid at Pinkie's yell. "Ino, the magic and combat class Es are scheduled to compete in ten. Do _not_ be late." The group walked away; Itachi and I looked at Ino for an explanation.

"Magic Combat Class E Leader Sakura Haruno. I am the Combat Class E Leader. She's the leader of the fourth to weakest class in the entire Academy, yet non-leaders view her as a goddess."

"What's the competition?"

"If our country is thrown into war, students from here are expected to lead the fight. So, we hold competitions that simulate war battles."

"Good to know. Can we go to our rooms now?" I need some along time. She reached into her bag and pulled out two brown envelopes, which she gave us.

"Dinner is in three hours. Those papers have your schedules, locker numbers, locker combinations, and Academy regulations. Your insignias are in your rooms, you _have_ to wear them at all times. Classes don't start for a few days, but training will continue tomorrow with your class. Have a nice day."

We nodded and walked off to the first male dorms. I found my room easily enough and my things are already unpacked.

"Is there anything else you need, Master Sasuke?" my main assistant asked me.

"Yeah. Look into the rumor about the woods."

~Line Break~

"So, my results from that test say I belong with Combat Class A. What about you?" Itachi asked me. We are sitting at a far booth alone in the cafeteria for dinner along with the rest of the school.

"_Magic _Combat Class A." I sighed and set down my fork. "I had one of my assistants look further into the woods. But the Class Leaders are always interrupting once someone mentions Crystal."

"Same here. The people at this school are hiding something. And I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"Do you _not_ understand perfectly good English?! I said get… up!"

"N… no."

The entire room went silent at this. My brother and I turned and saw a… very interesting scene. In the center of the cafeteria, two girls were standing above a guy sitting at a table with ten others. Upon further inspection, I saw Ino and Sakura at the same table. Class leaders.

"_What_ did you say to me?" the brunette girl asked incredulous.

"I… I said no. This table is for the class leaders. Shadow can sit here beside me. But I'm not moving for _you_."

The brunette stood there for a moment before picking up the boy's tray and handing it over to the raven beside her silently. She then shoved the boy's face into the table.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time. Nicely." Her voice turned surgery sweet. "Please, Naruto. Can you move so that I may sit down?"

"Y… yes, ma'am." The boy got up, took his tray, and scurried to another table.

"Show's over, folks! Nothing left to see here!" the raven yelled. As the room got loud again, I watched the two girls sit down. Two boys instantly set down a plate and cup in front of them.

"Who are _they_?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I _do _know the brunette is very feared around here. She's powerful. Strong. And most likely in a Class A."

"One of us will have to be in a squad with her." He nodded in agreement. "May we live through it."

"I'll toast to that." We touched cups.

"What's your take on the raven?" I nodded to the other girl.

"Powerful, but not as strong. Slim, leaning on the petite side. Not many muscles to show, though more than the other female Class Leaders. Mostly likely Magic Class A or B. Look out for her as well: she could pose a threat."

"_No_ one is a threat to the Uchiha brothers."

"I will _definitely _toast to that."

As we touched glasses again, I felt eyes on me. After glancing around, I realized it was… the raven?

**So, tell me what you think? Is it good? Is it bad? ****_I wanna know_****! Your feedback will be so appreciated. Seriously. I will sit still for two… no ****_three_**** hours reading, rereading, and analyzing each and every single review. I'm serious. This is what I live for. **

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
